The final battle
by harrrypotterfansince97
Summary: My take on what happens directly after the battle of Hogwarts any story input you would like to see is welcome!
1. prolouge

Prologue

The wind whistled through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts castle. The corridors were strewed with debris and bodies from the deadly battle that had raged a few hours earlier. The once beautiful castle that took the first year students breath away, now stood badly damaged, with little of it still standing.

A fierce storm was brewing over Hogwarts, fat rain drops were already beating, as if the sky itself was crying.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived again, sat on a fallen turret looking out over the castle and grounds, deep in thought as rain drops splattered on his face and glasses he couldn't have cared less that the battle was won - but at what cost? He thought of so many dear friends, so many classmates that lay fallen in the place he called home, in a battle that wasn't theirs to fight, yet so many lay their life on the line to protect him.

Fred, Tonks, Lupin the list went on in Harrys head. The pain he felt was incredible, almost physical tears brimmed at his eyes and he quickly brushed them away; he had to be strong for Ron and the rest of the Weasley family who had opened their heart and their home for him. He considered them his family; they had protected Harry with little thought to themselves.

Harry continued to stare until footsteps him made him jump slightly he turned, wand drawn to see who was approaching...


	2. The last defenders of hogwarts

Chapter 1

The defenders of Hogwarts

Harry turned, wand raised high. "Potter?!... Harry? is that you?" came a familiar voice; Professor McGonagall came striding towards him, she bore the scars of the battle, her grey hair was loose around her shoulders and her robes were ripped and splattered with dirt and blood.

"Potter.. finally I've been searching for you! what are you doing out here? you will catch your death!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Sorry Proffesor... needed time to think, clear my head" Harry mumbled.

"Yes, yes, of course, anyway would you accompany me to the headmasters off- I mean my office" McGonagall corrected herself "A few questions need to be answered".

Harry signed he knew this was coming and dreaded it how could he explain it all he barely remembered it all so much had happened in the previous year where could he even start!

"Potter? are you ok" McGonagall looked at him concern in her eyes

"Yes, sorry Professor, I need Ron and Hermione have you seen them?" a small smile appeared at the headmistress lip, "they were heading toward the kitchens on mr Weasleys insistence that they check on the house elf".

They continued to walk through the deserted grounds making small talk but avoiding the destruction that surrounded them.

As they reached the courtyard Harry heard the unmistakable crack of apparition. He saw something that made his blood run cold; a death eater, covered in blood, with seeping wounds on his blackened face.

"POTTER!?... POTTER YOU KILLED HIM, MY LORD, OUR SAVIOUR, YOU KILLED HIM!" the death eater screeched. Both McGonagall and Harry pulled out the wands and pointed them at the raging wizard.

"Hellfire!" McGonagall shouted as two more masked death eaters appeared Harry dived behind a fallen statue as McGonagall crouched behind a pile of rubble

"STUPEFY, EXPELLIARMUS." they yelled. They missed the death eater who was screaming obscenities at them, the spells hit part of the castle wall causing it to explode showering Harry and McGonagall in debris.

"Blast!" Harry heard his professor yell, he turned as a large piece of glass imbedded in to the professors arm.

"Oh Hawwy and Minnie, an old hag and a wee potty trying to fight hahahaah!" the mad death eater taunted. "Just like your mother and father and your prized Dumbledore and look what happened to them!"

The death eater turned to Harry and screeched "crucio, cruico, cruico, CRUICO" whilst dancing on the spot.

He braced but felt nothing Harry looked up, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, the unforgivable curse was not intended for him but for the headmistress.

Rage was pounding through Harrys veins McGonagall's scream was unbearable. Harry pointed the [1] elder wand the most powerful wand of all at the lunatic death eater "you will pay dearly for that" through gritted teeth

"Ohh and how so whats Potty going to do, my master sent me with a task, ohh yes he did, I'm his most reliable soldier he says"...

The two masked death eaters looked at harry they spoke loud a clear through the pounding rain, "The last defenders of Hogwarts will fall"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"


	3. hogwarts a puzzle

Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione headed towards the portrait of the fruit bowl that allowed them access to the castle vast kitchens; or so they thought, they turned the corner that leads to the kitchens or should lead to the kitchens.

"Hermione?..." Ron asked quizzically looking round, where the portrait normally stood was now an empty piece of blackened wall.

"Ronald! if you ever bothered to read Hogwarts a history you will know this castle is well ... alive to put it simply." Hermione rustled in her deceptively small bag and pulled out a large book.

Ron spluttered, "you've had that all this time! Bloody hell Hermione!"

Well I brought it to flick through when we were in the forest' Hermione said sheepishly "well, anyway heres what it says."

"Hogwarts castle:

"Although you may not think it Hogwarts is alive just like you and me, when the founders was desiging and building Hogwarts it was decided the castle should test the students as well as protect them.

"During the war of wizards (1800s) Hogwarts was completely and utterly destroyed however when a ministry officer came to investigate a mere week later there Hogwarts stood completely rebuilt but much bigger and grander the its previous structure.

"It is believed that if Hogwarts is ever destroyed again it will rebuild it self again depending one the use of magic however dark mark seems to be harder to rebuild.

"When the officer..."

"Hang on, hang on," Ron interrupted, "the castle can rebuild it self?! Like spider can regrow its legs?"

"Yes Ron, like magic! Have you still got the mauraders map? see were the kitchens are."

Ron pulled out the battered parchment and he felt a stab of grief as he remembered how the map came to be in Harry's possession but shook it off "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The parchment jumped into life and started sketching Hogwarts vast corridor or rather former corridors "erm Hermione, I think it's broken"

"It cant be broken Ronald!"

It's just showing this corridor and us but its got our names wrong Hermione grapped the map at looked at the 2 dots that were ment to say their namse instead it read Harry Potter and Minerva Mcgonagall.

A speech bubble appeared over harrys head HELP US.

Ron and Hermione turned and looked at each other

"Shit" Ron murmured.

"Were is he?!" Hermione franticly said unfolding more of the map her eyes searched over the blank map "WHERE IS HE" she repeated frantically

The scream that seemed to last a lifetime ansered that for her

"There in the foyer" ron said half running and half dragging hermionone in the direction of the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall had never felt this much pain in her entire life, it felt like her very bones were on fire, she lay lifelessly on the grass, her eye barely open, unable to move or speak. She tried to raise her head slightly to view the battle between harry and the death eaters. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a body on the floor fearing the worse, "Harry... Harry?!" she tried to shout weakly. She could feel herself beginning to pass out as she lost more blood from the gaping wound on her arm.

Harry watched his spell cut through one of the death eaters cloak spilling blood on the grass he collapsed on the floor making a pitiful cry as hes arm lay detached from his body, Harry turned to the other death eaters who were slowly retreating from Harry, "not so brave now are you!" Harry yelled. They tried to disapparate but Harry was quicker Petrificus Totalus PETRIFICUS TOTALUS the spell hit, knocking them of their feet and sending them flying on to the soggy grass.

Harry ran to the fallen headmistress, "professor... professor?" Harry kneeled next to her, fearing the worse he felt for a pulse on her neck nothing..."no no no"! Harry started to panic he tried to feel for a pulse again, nothing why had he never learned to do this! He had been in enough near death experience that he should of learned medical spells!

He couldn't do this no more he couldn't lose some else it was meant to be over! he felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest, tears threatened to spill he sat on the grass and brought his legs to chest and tried to breath. He didn't right, he felt as if he hadn't slept for weeks, he tried to focus his eyes but they seemed to be closing by themselves, as if someone had cast a sleeping spell on him "no!" he muttered as his head hit the soggy ground.

Hermione and Ron ran as fast as they could to harry.

Ron stopped suddenly causing Hermione to crash into him

"Ronald what are you doing?!"

"Hermione look" he said simply.

Hermione looked where Ron was pointing, her very best friend and her headmistress both on the floor in the relentless rain, she turned and saw the armless death eater still squirming on the floor screaming for help and the other 2 frozen were they lay.

She ran to Harry who had his eyes closed "Harry?" she shook him gently "Harry?" she repeated shaking him again "He wont wake up!" she yelled to ron who was beside McGonagall.

"Hermione" Ron said "shes bleeding...bad." Hermione scurried over and waved her wand muttering spells bandages flew out of her wand wrapping tightly around the wound she mutted more spells on mcgonagalls prone body, her eyes remained firmly closed.

"I've stopped the bleeding but we need to go to Madam Pomfrey immediately, she's lost a lot a blood and been hit by at least one unforgivable curse" Hermione sighed.

Hermione turned back to Harry and continued muttering spells and waving her wand over Harry. Nothing seemed to be working as Hermione got more and more flustered "why isn't he waking up!" she had yelled more than once, she finally admitted defeat and conjured 5 stretchers

Ron slowly counted the stretchers that floated in mid air

"5? Hermione your not planning on bringing those are you?" he said with aiming a kick at one of the death eaters immobile on the floor.

"Ron we can't just leave them here they need to be questioned!" She said, levitating 4 immobile bodies on to the waiting stretchers.

She turned to the fifth death eater right she mutted the same spell as before tight bandages wrapped around the stump that was left of his arm, he stopped writhing immediately.

He fixed Hermione with a evil stare

"YOU FILITY MUDBLOOD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!"

"Oh shut up you stupid bastard that's my girlfriend!" Ron shouted angrily.

"RON language" Hermione reprimanded him, she conjured thin ropes from her wand they strapped themselves around the screaming death eater.

"Where are we going to take them Hermione? last I saw the hospital wing was blown up!" Ron said, looking back and the still smoking castle.

"The temporary hospital wing" she said patiently.

"The what? Where's that?" Ron replied confused.

"Ronald do you ever listen?"

She turned and pointed at the large white tent situated next to the lake a white cross was hovering above it.

Ron and Hermione followed by the five stretchers headed to the tent as they reached the entrance the curtains jumped to life "password"

" urrrhh let me in" Ron took a stab in the dark.

"Ron? Really?" Hermione said, "Long live Hogwarts"

"How did you know that?"

"I listen, honestly Ronald."

As they stepped in Madam Pomfrey ran towards them, she palpably whitened when she reached them "Minerva? Harry? What happened to them?" She looked at Ron and Hermione inquisitly.

"Death eaters" Ron and Herminie said.

"Who's on stretchers outside"

she looked to the side of them to see the death eaters, drawing her want she muttered something and her pratonus ran from her wand toward the door.

"I've summoned Shacklebolt I think they need to be transferred to St Mungos, there isn't much I can do for them, have limited resources," she said sadly touching Harry's scar.


End file.
